fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Fix PA
Forum Pointer * http://fixpa.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index Leads * Black Hawk Golf Course 724-843-2542 Newspapers Two central Pennsylvania newspapers that have published separately with a single weekly combined edition will join forces on a permanent basis at the end of June. The Intelligencer Journal and Lancaster New Era will be published Monday through Saturday mornings with combined news and features operations but separate editorial pages. The merger will result in the reduction of 60 full-time and 40 part-time positions, or about 20% of the workforce. Management said the combined circulation of 229,500 has been growing but that the economics of the publishing industry demands changes. raw Gara LaMarche, President and CEO of The Atlantic Philanthropies, is widely recognized for charting a course for the philanthropic community that addresses social and economic justice here in the U.S. and throughout the world. As Vice President and Director of U.S. Programs at the Open Society Institute, his groundbreaking efforts championed a new model of philanthropy in bridging the conversation on civil rights protections and human rights. He has been a steadfast proponent of racial equity in society at large and within the corridors of the social justice community. His vision for organizational structure has assisted the nonprofit community in building systems that can ensure progress in advancing equality. Harry Belafonteis as well-known for his pursuit of social justice as he is for his artistic talent. His initiatives in overturning racial barriers throughout society are highly acclaimed. He served as a confidant to Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr., helped to organize the March on Washington in 1963, raised funds to free imprisoned civil rights protesters, and has been a powerful voice for voting rights. The driving force behind the 1985 "We Are the World" project, Mr. Belafonte was named a UNICEF Goodwill Ambassador in 1987. He was an outspoken opponent of apartheid and is known for his longstanding advocacy for the people of . He remains a relentless champion of human rights efforts in the U.S. and throughout the world. Hubert H. Humphrey Hubert Humphrey's deep commitment and dedication to social justice are legendary. He devoted his life to public service in the cause of equality. Elected mayor of Minneapolis in 1945, he quickly ascended to the national political scene. Addressing racial discrimination and anti-Semitism in Minneapolis in 1948, he was responsible for the city enacting the nation's first municipal fair employment legislation. That same year, amid fierce debate on the direction of civil rights, he delivered a fiery speech at the Democratic National Convention and spurred the Democratic Party to add a civil rights plank to their platform. From 1949-1964, he served from Minnesota as one of the nation's most distinguished U.S. senators and was pivotal in the enactment of the 1964 Civil Rights Act, calling its passage "one of the landmarks of my life." Elected vice president of the United States in 1964, Hubert Humphrey continued his selfless advocacy for equality in a free, plural and democratic society. In 1971, Humphrey resumed his senatorial career. In 1974, he introduced the ambitious Humphrey-Hawkins Full Employment and National Growth bill, the first attempt at full employment legislation, which eventually passed after his death in 1978. This final legislative achievement stood as a symbol of Humphrey's undying commitment to "the humanitarian goals of the New Deal.” As a testament to his exemplary leadership on civil and human rights, the Hubert H. Humphrey Civil and Human Rights Award was established by The Leadership Conference in 1977.